The Seventy Second Hunger Games
by nadinecullen
Summary: The title says it all. This story is for my writer's craft class so please any suggestions or comments will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


**Preface**

**Life has never been the same since the rebellion. The people of Panem banned together to tell the Capitol they were fed up with their rules and the way they were treated. The Capitol didn't appreciate the destruction the people were causing so the Capitol retaliated and North America was torn into twelve districts and the Capitol itself. Each district is in charge creating and researching certain items for the Capitol. District one is in charge of creating luxury good for the Capitol, district two creates medicine, district three is filled with factories, district four is in charge of fishing, district five is known for their mathematical research, district six is known for their scientific research, district seven provides lumber, district eight specializes in hunters for wild food, district nine specializes in hunters for wild food, district ten provides livestock, district eleven is in charge of agriculture and district twelve coal mining. Life in the districts is not easy. The people's lives are filled with misery, frustration and starvation. Each year a boy and a girl are chosen from each district to participate in a killing game where only one can come out victorious. The Capitol enforces this game to remind the people of Panem that they are absolutely powerless to the Capitol and if another rebellion begins the Capitol is not afraid to unleash it's full destructive power. **

**Everyday is the same in district eleven, work, work and more work. I think that our district does the most of it and it seems like we're constantly harvesting for the Capitol and yet we barely receive enough of it to feed five families. But there's one thing, well one person who takes me away to a place where the districts and Panam don't exist. Her name is Adele Wayward. A year ago my family and I got transferred to district eleven from district three because of over population. It was my first day of school and I hadn't succeeded in making new friends. As I was walking down the hall happy to leave such a rejecting school, I looked up and saw Adele for the first time. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, she was rebellious, distant, guarded and almost all the time impolite but those are the reasons I had to know her. She was walking directly towards me looking right through me as if I were a ghost. She had long, flowing blonde. Her eyes were the brightest colour green I've ever seen. She has a slim figure and wore tattered jeans with a simple button up shirt.**

"**Hi, I'm -" She bumped into me before I could finish.**

"**Get out of my way!" she walked off toward the door. I was then determined to know her.**

"**Arghh. I hate the Capitol!" Adele said stomping around. She always tried to play it off that she was mad to cover her tears."Come here." She came to me and I held her as close to me as I possibly could. Her hair was as soft as silk and smelt of vanilla."Don't worry, I'll be back. It will only take me a few days and I'll be back to you." I said trying my hardest to lie."But.. What about the careers? They train for this and.." She trailed off, tears now running down her face."Don't worry, I'll pick up a few tricks before the Games and uh.. Take them out umm easily." I never thought it would be so hard to lie, usually it came easy to me. How could I sit here and lie to the girl I love? Sure we're only seventeen but growing up in a district is like a whole other world. The rules and morals change. If someone needs food or they will die anything goes and people get married young because love is the only feeling of happiness and acceptance that happens to us.**

"**I.. I.. don't know what I'll do" she paused "without you." Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and I could feel her shaking in my arms.**

"**Adele.. I'll be on the television every night. You'll see me … win" I choked out the last word. How can I even think I have a chance of coming back alive? I can barely feed myself without the help of my parents, how am I suppose to murder twenty three other people?**

"**What? How do you expect me to watch that you …" Silence fell between and we lost track of time. Suddenly the door burst open and a large security guard dressed in an all black suit holding a huge gun told us that it was time for me to depart for the Capitol.**

"**I love you so much, you mean the world to me and I'll come back. I Promise." I grabbed her and pulled her into me that our lips were locked in a deep passionate kiss. The world was slowly slipping away and -.**

"**NOW!" The security guard said while grabbing my arm and separating us. Adele fell to the ground with tears uncontrollably falling down her face."Please, please come back!" she cried out.**

**As soon as I boarded the train I locked myself in my room and watched as today's events played over and over in my mind…**

"**Why don't we just stay here all afternoon?" She said fiddling with a piece of grass."I wish we could." She glanced at me, "I really wish we could but one of us has to be the responsible one and make sure we're at the reaping." We walked hand in hand, silently whispering to each other and giggling till we finally made it in front of city hall where our entire district had gathered. Each year we all stood here and watched as child after child were read their potential death sentences. Our district wasn't very popular once arrived at the Capitol **

**the kids from our district didn't stand a change in the arena and they received little or not help at all from those willing to pay to send items to their preferred kid. **

"**This may not be the right time to ask but Adele -"**

"**Welcome all to the seventy second annual reaping! This year, like all others we will be choosing two names, a boy and a girl, to compete on behalf of our lovely district eleven!" The Mayor began his speech like every other year and just like the years before when he mentions our lovely district the people couldn't help but look around and see the lovely district we live in. As always we're disappointed when we come to the realization that our district is the furthest image from lovely. There are no trees at all, the houses are made of flimsy wood that usually break under the pressure of a storm or small gust of wind, there are little patches of grass that try to grow but never succeed because of the harsh chemicals from the agriculture we product for the Capitol and most of the stores are abandoned because nobody has the money to maintain them. Every building, house and road are either grey or black and our district is surrounded by an electrical fence powered every hour of every day. It wouldn't be so bad living here if it wasn't for the beautifully green and majestic forest of the other side of the fence. Freedom is just one hop away the elderly people say but some have died trying to climb over and dig under the fence to escape but no one has succeeded. **

"**Hopefully this year we'll have a winner since it's been quite awhile since we've been graced by producing one. Our last winner, Louis Mayfeild will be our selection's mentor. Let's begin shall we! My dear will you ever so kindly bring over the names." A little girl dressed in a white dress gracefully hopped towards him with a large, clear bowl holding all of our names. "Thank you." He winked at her and dove his hand happily in the bowl. "May the odds be ever in your favour!" He pulled out a name. "The girl participating from our district is … Chantal Stanford! Congratulations, please come up." The cries of her parents and friend could be heard from miles away.**

"**And the boy from our district participating this year is…""Adele Wayward, will you marry me?" As soon as the words left my mouth everything went silent, the birds couldn't even be heard chirping and everyone was suddenly starring at Adele and I."Jordan, he said your name." Someone yelled out from behind ."Jordan Bell!" The Mayor repeated. I looked at Adele who stood frozen starring at the Mayor with a look that could kill."Jordan, please join Chantal on stage!" The Mayor signalled for the security guards to come retrieve me. I grabbed Adele's hand and begged her to look at me but she was fixated on the Mayor. As I was being pulled away Adele rushed after me but was immediately held back."Yes Jordan, yes I will marry you!" She screamed. When I finally made it to the platform I was immediately rushed off but not before I heard a high pitched scream then a gunshot. I lashed out against everyone around me screaming Adele's name and pushing my way back towards the stage when Chantal grabbed my arm from behind. "It wasn't Adele Jordan. Please calm down." She was trying her hardest to keep her hold on my arm."YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!""Yes I do. I saw it, it was an old man." Her voice was clam and reassuring."ARE YOU SURE? DO YOU SWEAR?""Yes Jordan." Her voice was strong and steady. "Let's get on the train before they realize what you've done." The door of the train closed behind us and the train took off leaving everyone behind in chaos.**


End file.
